A Sliver of Light Rated M GSR
by ILoveJorja
Summary: Takes place after Grissom's return from sabbatical and Monster in a Box. Elements of Redrum and Law of Gravity. What are the lab rats up to? Smut. M. GSR.


**A SLIVER OF LIGHT**

Gil Grissom was away on his four week sabbatical at Williams College. He had missed Sara intensely, from the moment his flight was called at McCarron to the moment he'd dreamed of; when he could see her again. For some reason, he could not summon the courage to contact her the entire time he was away; only a short message on her cell that he'd arrived safely. Grissom wrote Sara a heartfelt letter but did not mail it.

So the only sign that Sara received that Grissom was thinking of her was a cocoon on a stick in an otherwise empty box. Sara was disappointed, sure, but reflected that this was typical Grissom. It was a gesture that meant a lot to him and if she knew him (and who knew him better?) this was a gift that he hoped would mean a lot to her too. A cocoon was a promise of new life and beauty to come, so it meant more than flowers that would fade and die. And he had remembered that she didn't like cut flowers for that very reason. It was a tiny bit of comfort in a lonely month.

Sara bided her time and buried herself in work to avoid brooding over Gil's absence. The very fact that he chose to leave for a month when things were going so well between them had her worried. That he didn't write or call increased her discomfort. That he left so abruptly, with very little warning, also preyed on her mind. _Was he having second thoughts? Did he need to get away from __her__? Had he fallen out of love? Was it a temporary absence or easing into a permanent one? _She didn't know, and worrying about it only made it worse.

The work at CSI was also not going well. The new guy, Keppler, was an enigma. Catherine had latched onto him since he arrived. _She latched onto almost any available man_, Sara mused, _suspects, witnesses, all sorts of slimeballs that happened her_ _way_. Her choices were so often disastrous that Sara wondered about her.

Keppler seemed shady to Sara and her gut reaction was not to trust him. That gut reaction turned out to be a good one—she had learned well how to read people in her years as an investigator.

Catherine and Keppler conspired to fake a crime scene to trap a suspect. They apparently thought so little of the team's abilities that they didn't think Nick and Warrick and Greg and Sara would see through the deception so quickly. Even Brass went along with the deception. That hurt. Catherine was not good at lying and it was so obvious she was hiding something that every one of them knew something was wrong, immediately. The trust that was had been so carefully built over the years was damaged and could possibly be damaged for good.

Warrick, Nick, Greg and Sara were gathered in the break room to hear Keppler's and Catherine's explanation.

Catherine said, "I'm sorry. I did not have a choice."

Nick looked at her with pain in his eyes. "We trust you with our lives, Catherine. You could have trusted us with this."

"How could you not think we'd figure this out? It's kind of what we do," added Greg.

Warrick just looked at her with an expression of hurt and disappointment. It hurt Catherine more than if he had slapped her in the face.

"Sara?" she asked.

"If I have something to say to you Catherine, I'm going to say it to you in private."

The more they delved into Keppler's history, the more it seemed clear that he was a dirty cop. Perhaps they were self-righteous, but there if there was one thing the team could not stomach, it was a dirty cop. The other was to be deceived by their own. Keppler had a cop buddy named Frank, also dirty, who'd come to Las Vegas to kill another cop and a prostitute. Frank tried to frame her pimp.

Keppler denied knowing either officer, and their opinion of him dropped even further. Only Catherine wanted anything to do with the guy.

At the tail end of this debacle, Grissom returned. Warrick filled him in on the whole "reverse forensics" trick at the dead prostitute's apartment. Warrick seemed so glad to see him that Grissom began to realize how much he meant to this man. Grissom met Keppler in the hallway and was also suspicious when he was evasive. Hodges was relieved and happy to see him too.

Grissom felt like he was home and his family was welcoming him. But the most important member of his family, his Sara, was nowhere to be found.

Grissom finally saw Sara in the hallway outside his office. She looked filthy and tired, and her blue coveralls were streaked with dirt.

"Sara!"

"Hey! You're back."

"Yeah," Grissom said, approaching her. Sara backed away from him, holding an evidence bag before her in a defensive gesture.

"Uh, I've been…I've been out at a, uh…"

Grissom wrinkled his nose. "A garbage dump?"

Grissom stepped toward her. Sara took another step back.

"It's that obvious, isn't it?" She looked at him. "Nice, um. You look good."

Her tone softened and she dropped her hand to her side.

_He does look good_, Sara thought. _Handsomer than ever_. His hair was thicker and his beard fuller, and both more streaked with white, which made his lips look oh so kissable and his brilliant blue eyes more intense.

_Even under the grime, Sara's beauty shines_, Grissom thought. How he had missed seeing her! She always looked so sexy in those blue coveralls, too. He longed to grab her, hug her, kiss her, tell her how much he missed her.

He took a step closer, and Sara retreated. He was practically chasing her down the hallway.

"Did you, um, put the cocoon in my office?" he said, gathering his thoughts to a safer topic.

"Cool, dry, not a lot of light. Seemed like the right place for it."

"I think you're going to be surprised when it hatches," he told her.

"I have no doubt."

Sara wanted to hug him too, to reassure herself that he was real. _Is he back in my life, too? Or does he want to leave again?_ Grissom looked so eager to see her that her fears and doubts melted away. Well, partially, anyway. That would have to wait until they were alone and had a chance to talk.

"I'm going to go clean up now," she said as she turned away toward the locker room.

Grissom called after her, "I'll see you later?"

She paused and turned to face him.

"Yeah, you will," she responded, her voice deepening with meaning and need.

Yes, they were together after that shift, and yes they made love, but the conversation that they both needed was put off.

Grissom was immediately thrown into the Keppler/Frank debacle, which ended with them killing each other. Then there was the massive paperwork and mail on his desk which needed to be dealt with, and the cases which he needed to review. There was also a large cardboard box that was personally addressed to him.

Grissom opened the box and was horrified to discover yet another miniature crime scene. They had all thought that the Miniature Killer had shot himself to death on video, and that this nightmare had been resolved.

The victim had not been dispatched yet, so it was a race against time to save her. Nick and Warrick found her, a psychotherapist, and took her into protective custody. A police decoy was left in her place on the day she was to be murdered, but tragically the officer died as Sofia watched, oblivious, from the next room. Grissom then had to deal with Sofia's guilt and Catherine's pain while still chasing the damned Miniature Killer.

Grissom spent hours on end studying the latest miniature, minutely examining it for clues to the point of near-obsession. Sara and Grissom were both consumed with work, new cases and old, so that by the time they got home they were so exhausted that all they could do was fall into bed and hold each other to help them sleep. The warmth and solidity of each other's bodies was a comfort, but after a month apart, both longed for more.

Warrick, Catherine, and Greg were all out at crime scenes and were not expected back for hours. Sara was in the garage processing a car (she processed the cars more often than anyone, probably because she did it so well.)

Grissom threw down his paperwork with disgust and left the office to find her.

"Hey!" he called.

"Hey. Haven't seen you for awhile."

"I know. When you have a moment, could you come to my office?" He turned and left in his usual abrupt way.

Sara immediately followed him.

As soon as she entered his office, he closed and locked the door behind her. Sara was intrigued. He then closed the blinds and turned off all the lights, but for a recessed light panel that gave off a soft yellow light behind his desk.

Grissom led her by the hand to his couch and seated her before him. He knelt before her and held her hands. Grissom told her he was sorry he had left her, that he had missed her, that he loved her, that she was his life, and that he never wanted to hurt her again. Sara's eyes welled up with tears. His eyes glistened too. Sara told him that she was afraid that he didn't love her anymore, that he was leaving for good, that she loved him too, but if he had to go she would understand. Grissom reassured her with words and gentle caresses until she took a shaky breath and gazed at him with love.

Grissom kissed her tenderly and she responded. Soon their kisses became more urgent and their needs more intense. Grissom unbuttoned her coveralls and kissed every part of her skin as it was exposed. He slipped her tank top off and smiled when he saw she had no bra and she was wearing only panties under the coveralls. He'd always wondered what she wore underneath.

Sara undressed him too, squirming until he was completely nude like her. They'd always been professional in the lab, but the overwhelming need was banishing any thoughts of discretion. Where they were dissolved into a tunnel vision that held only the image of their beloved before them.

They stood and held each other, gasping at the newfound pleasure of skin on skin. No words were needed as their hands and lips rediscovered the places on their bodies that responded with such intensity. Grissom stroked her until she groaned with need and urged him to be inside her.

He scooped her up and she wrapped her long legs around his waist. Feeling her warmth and wetness surround him made him want to cry out in joy. _You are mine. I love you. I love Sara. Oh, my Sara._

_Oh God, Gil. You feel so good. So right. You fill my heart. You are my heart, the breath and the bones of my body. I can't live without you. I love you._

Hodges swaggered down the hall, a piece of evidence in hand, ready to present it to his idol, Gil Grissom. In his usual needy, snarky way, he wanted to hear the praise that he was sure he deserved. To his surprise, the door to Grissom's office was closed.

_Grissom never closes his door. And I heard him say he was going to be in the office all shift._ Once again, Hodges had eavesdropped on the briefing until he knew where Grissom was going to be. _And why are the blinds closed?_

Hodges heard movement and unusual sounds coming from inside and became even more curious. He poked around until he found a sliver between the blinds and the window frame that allowed him to see inside. What he saw left him speechless.

Henry rounded the corner and was puzzled to see Hodges crouched and peering into Grissom's office.

"Hey, Hodges, what's up?" he asked cheerfully.

"Shhh!" whispered Hodges. "Look!"

Henry peeked in and gasped.

Grissom was completely nude, his back to the window. And Sara (Sara?!) was clinging to him like a monkey. !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- They were both bathed in a golden light. Her legs were around his hips and he was holding her under her thighs. They moved together and apart and were kissing passionately.

Henry and Hodges continued to watch. Archie came along, followed by Bobby, and then Mandy. The five were clustered together, taking turns looking through the small gap, and murmuring to each other.

_Wow, he's really well built. For a man that hides his body under baggy pants and jackets! _ Hodges thought.

_Mmm. I'll have to save this image for later._ Henry thought, digging his hands in his pockets.

Bobby compared Grissom to his boyfriend.

Archie compared Sara to his girlfriend.

Mandy was entranced. Grissom's body glistened with sweat. The muscles in his back, shoulders, arms, buttocks, and sturdy legs stood out in high relief, every tendon tensing with effort. He stood with legs apart and feet firmly planted. Grissom's strong muscled body shone in the golden light. Sara rocked against his hips, her skin softly illuminated and her beautiful curves and sweet breasts dimly visible. Their faces were buried in each other and their hair was wet with sweat. A light from behind Sara's head lit up her hair so that it shimmered with gold and brown.

_Wow._ _They look so beautiful. They look like… a work of art. Like a statue made of gold,_ Mandy thought. _This is wrong…but I can't help it. I hope I can find someone who loves me like that_.

Wendy looked up from her desk and was surprised to see the labs all around her empty. The lights in each station were on and the work on each desk undisturbed.

"What are these clowns up to now?" she said to herself as she went in search of her coworkers. She quickly found the crowd at Grissom's office and approached.

"What are you _doing?_" she hissed.

They all shushed her and Hodges gestured to the window.

Wendy took a look and turned red with embarrassment. She started shoving everyone away.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" she demanded. "Haven't those two been through enough? Get out! Go back to work!"

They reluctantly turned to go. Henry disappeared in the men's room.

As Wendy pushed Hodges toward the Trace lab, she looked up and saw the last person in the world she wanted to see.

Ecklie.

_Ecklie! Crap! He cannot see what's going on in Grissom's office! They'll get fired!_ Wendy thought frantically.

She strode toward him, partially blocking him. The others spotted him too and disappeared like rabbits bolting toward their burrows.

"Mr. Ecklie!" Wendy said with false cheerfulness.

"Miss Sims?" he said coldly. "What is going on here?"

"Nothing, sir. Just a…a team meeting."

"Oh, really," Ecklie responded sarcastically. "A strange place to meet."

_His head really does look like a skull_, Wendy thought. She summoned her willpower and explained that the others were concerned about their leave time and sick days and their cost of living adjustments, and had just _happened _to meet at that location. Wendy grasped him by the elbow and led him back to his office, Ecklie casting another curious look over her shoulder.

Once inside his office, Wendy continued to babble, making up a need for some personal time. He responded by pulling out her file, but added that these matters were to be handled by the personnel office and her supervisor, Mr. Grissom.

"Yes, sir, but I think Grissom has gone out into the field," Wendy replied.

"I don't hear anything that has to be resolved this instant," Ecklie said. "Please return to work and let your supervisor know at another time."

Wendy made her excuses and left, letting out a huge sigh.

Grissom's legs and arms were trembling so much that he had to put Sara down. He picked up the plaque that said "Gil Grissom Supervisor" and tossed it over his shoulder. Sara giggled. Grissom then shoved a pile of paperwork aside and set her down gently on his desk, holding her head tenderly with one hand. The friction from their bodies had given Sara the pleasure and release she needed, but Gil had held himself back.

He kissed her again, passionately, and gently pushed her knees apart. He entered her again as she lay back and grasped the edge of the desk with both hands. He pounded into her, his need for release becoming painful, and Sara thrust up to meet him. She twisted her hips at every stroke to bring him closer to the edge. At last he felt his orgasm burst inside and he cried her name in ecstasy. Grissom fell limply across her body and she held him tight as the afterglow warmed them both.

In a few minutes she staggered to her feet.

"Wow," Sara said. "We've um, never done it here before."

"It was one of my favorite fantasies," Grissom answered. "I'll have to think of some more."

Sara grinned at him happily.

"I'm sure I can think of some too," she answered.

It was Grissom's turn to smile. "I'm sure you can, dear."

They dressed and tried to look presentable, wiping away the sweat and other fluids with Grissom's handkerchief. Sara glanced at the clock.

"Do you realize we only have ten minutes left on shift?"

"Nice way to pass the time."

Sara giggled. "That means we can go home soon."

"I'll stick around a bit and see if the others come back. If not, I'll call and check on them."

"Good. See you at home, then?" Sara flashed her trademark smile.

"Yes." He pulled her close and kissed her again. "I can't wait."

Sara opened the door cautiously and looked around.

"The coast is clear," she told Grissom. She gathered her things and took off in her car.

Grissom made his phone calls and got ready to go. He stepped out of the office and strode confidently to his SUV.

Neither noticed the lab rats watching them closely, their grins hidden, and the knowing looks in their eyes. Neither knew that their secret rendezvous would never be mentioned.

They were both too well loved for that.

**THE END**


End file.
